


The legend of Spyro: Lifeline

by Finnamatics



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Family, First time writer, Group of Friends, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Malefor is dead, Minor Injuries, My First Fanfic, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnamatics/pseuds/Finnamatics
Summary: After the defeat of Malefor, Spyro and Cynder get slowly used to their new life in the now Peacefull Warfang with new friends and experiences.
Relationships: Cynder & Ember, Cynder & Flame, Cynder & Sparx, Cynder/Spyro the Dragon, Ember & Spyro the Dragon, Ember/Flame (Spyro), Flame & Spyro the Dragon, OC & OC, OC/OC, Oc & Cynder, Oc & Spyro the Dragon, Sparx & Spyro the Dragon
Kudos: 1





	The legend of Spyro: Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :)  
> Befor we get into the storry i wanna talk about three points:  
> 1\. This is my first ever Fanfiction   
> 2\. Englisch isn`t my nativ languege   
> 3\. Constructive critisism is verry welcome so if you have ideas in how i can do better or see any tags i missed feel free to write a comment  
> Now i hope that you will enjoy this first chapter and have fun ^^

He couldn’t see anything. All around him was just a pure deep darkness. “Is this it?” Spyro thought but his body soon enough proved him wrong. Slowly but surely his senses came back to him as he could feel the pain aching through his body.

He was able to feel the grass beneath his body and he began to hear some birds sing in the distance. The sound of a nearby lake lapping on its way through the land calming his mind a bit. “So I’m still alive” he thought in his mind as he slowly opened his eyes as sudden thought ran through his mind like a jolt of electricity. ” CYNDER! “He shouted as loud as his weekend body let him.

With the little strength he had he rolled over so he know laid onto his belly. He lifted his head to look around for the black dragoness. He inspected his surroundings to see if he could find her anywhere. “This must be the valley of Avalar„ He thought judging by his surroundings.

Suddenly something drew his interest. As hiss vision was still a bit blurry he had difficulties to identify the black and red mush of colour. Slowly more and more details came into his view it suddenly clicked “CYNDER “he nearly screamed. His voice clearly stronger than before.

He tried to push himself up but didn’t managed it in the slightest.” Dammit” he thought to himself as he realised in what a bad state his own body was. Saving the world definitely left its marks on his purple body.

He slowly began to drag himself towards Cynder, even though every movement made pain shoot through his body he kept on pushing and pulling his body towards her. He reached her nonetheless and sighed in relief as he noticed the slow movement of her chest from next to her. „She’s alive” he muttered in relieve.

He decided to try to wake her up but without any success. So he thought that all he could do right now was to wait for her to wake up and to keep watch for potential dangers. He could feel her body heat radiating towards him which led him feeling heavy and sleepy. After some time he began to lay down beside her and lowering his head. He had a small exhausted smile on his lips as he started to drift off into another deep slumber.

* * *

Cynder woke up with heavy limps. She felt as if she had battled a hundred wyvern alone at once. She slowly rose her head trying to memorise the events of the last couple of days as all slowly came back to her. The near destruction of Warfang, there fight with Malefor as well as Ignitus death and many more. She had a stinging pain in one of her wings which lead her to look back, trying to figure out what caused her this pain.

  
But as she looked around she noticed to her surprise her purple companion lying half a tail length away from her. His chest slowly moving whenever he took a breath. First she was surprised by how close he was laying besides her but soon she was filled with happiness that he was alive even though he pulled the whole world back together not to long ago.“ But how long has it been?” she asked herself as she noticed Spyro starting to move besides her.

  
Spyro slowly opened his eyes and saw Cynder glancing down at from his side. He shot up but regretted it instantly as another jolt of pain shot through his body. “You`re awake!” he said with a voice of joy even though a slight tone of pain rang with it „I was so worried about you”.

  
“I should be more worried about you” said Cynder with a relieved tone as she exhaled in relive “Just look at how beaten up your body is.” Spyro had many bruises and scratches all over his body mainly from his battle with Malefor and probably from reconstructing the world. Also his right hind leg had some mayor wounds so far that he couldn’t use his leg properly.

  
“Yea, guess your right” He said as he inspected Cynder more closely now. “But your wing also took quit the beating” he had a worried look on his face. One of the wing joints on the back dragoness`s left wing was dislocated and swollen. She also had a couple of bruises here and there but was visibly in a better state then Spyro. She stood up and walked towards him so that she could lie right in front of him, looking right into his purple eyes.

“So now what?” She said crossing her paws in front of her. Spyro didn`t have to think long about his answer “We should probably try and return back too Warfang. They`re probably all worrying about us. But I doubt that I’m able to do said thing in my current state” He looked at Cynders wing “and I doubt that you can use your Wing for a while.” “Don’t mention it.” Cynder mumbles through her teeth with a slight upset tone while laying her head down on her paws. Spyro knew how much she loved flying and the thought alone of not being able to fly for the next couple of days or even weeks made her feel disappointed.

  
Spyro smiled at the black dragoness in the hope it would lift her mood which kind of worked because she just couldn`t resist his gentle smile. “We should try and find shelter for the night” Spyro said as he noticed the sun make its way down to the horizon “We also should search for some red crystals to heal our wounds”. Cynder nodded in agreement and started to stretch herself carefully trying not to tease her wing any more then needed. “Oh and… could u help me walking? I don’t think we would get very far with my wounded leg.” He asked with a slight blush on his face which Cynder couldn’t see in the orange light from the setting sun.

  
“Of course!” she said as she trotted next to Spyro to help him stand up. Even with Cynders help he had his difficulties keeping himself up on his feet. While they were searching for a suitable location for the night the stopped by the Silver river to quench their thirst. They settled for a small overhang on one of the cliffs big enough to keep them safe from possible rain in the Night. Cynder settled Spyro down on the ground on their new found sleeping grounds. “I’m going to get some fire wood so we don`t freeze to death tonight. „She said with a small giggle at the end.

  
After about half an hour she returned not only with firewood but also two fish she had caught. It took Spyro several try’s to ignite the wood “From the looks of it is not only my body exhausted from our battle with Malefor” he growled to himself in frustration. Cynder put on of her paws on one on from Spyro and gave him a warm smile just like she could tell how Spyro felt in this moment.

  
“So we really saved the world?” “Yea we sure did” answered Cynder him. After that there was silence for a while the two friends just enjoying their company. “How long do you think it would take us to walk back to Warfang?” “Probably around one or two weeks. Depending on how well my leg heals. If we could fly it would properly only take about two to three hours to reach it” Spyro answered after shortly thinking about it. “But we should first rest up so we have the energy for the journey.” Cynder could only agree with that after all she was to very tire and wanted nothing more than rest. They finished eating their fish and laid side by side in front of the campfire which slowly burnt down, enjoying each other’s presents.

  
“We should probably catch some sleep now or we won’t be ready to go back to Warfang sooner or later” said the purple dragon after a while to witch Cynder could only nod in agreement as her companion already curled himself up to rest. She did the same right next to him so she could feel the warmth from his body reaching her. “Goodnight Spyro” “Goodnight Cynder” It didn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep while the still hot embers in the campfire kept them warm and gave of a pleasant orange light.

* * *

It is early morning in Warfang, the city just coming to live as moles and dragons go on with their now peaceful life. Its been nearly a week since the defeat of Malefor by now. Manny buildings wear still destroyed and in the wall gaped a humongous whole which the golem caused as it ran rampage throughout Warfang. But still the change was visible because nearly all of the rubble was gone and the moles wear hard working on repairing building after building while dragons where delivering materials and helped lifting heavy elements for the repair teams.

  
In the grand hall wasn’t that much different. All over the place where Moles which carried documents or books. Here and there also was a dragon which had to look out not to step on the moles which scurried between their legs. But the most noticeable event right now was that the guardians wear discussing on how to proceed with Spyro and Cynder which were still missing.

  
“It is clear that we can´t just sit here and do nothing while they may be still out there in need for help” it shouted through the grand hall of Warfang. This voice was no others than Terradors who was arguing with the other guardians on how to proceed, now that the dark master Malefor was defeated by the two young dragons “We can’t just let them hang after all the two have done for us”.

  
“I see your point in this matter Terrador,” sounded a cool voice from the ice guardian “but how do u think it’s possible to find them they could be everywhere.” Cyril said with a serious voice “Anyways we guardians just don’t have the capacity to search for them ourselves we already have enough to work on here in Warfang but I’m your opinion that we can’t let them by themselves. The question is just how?”  
“That’s why I propose to send out a request to our citizens of Warfang” sounded the voice of the electricity guardian “I can see the reason behind your concerns Cyril but with the help of the citizens we will be able to search for them without having to be concerned about Warfang.” Cyril nodded understandable.

  
“The best way would be to start with a calling out for volunteering search parties” complete Terrador for Volteer. “I see… then we should no longer wait with starting with the preparations right away.” Came from Cyril reasonable. “We should start by spreading the news throughout Warfang so that we even have volunteers.” Cyril and Terrador nodded in agreement to Volteer statement.

  
“We need to organize it well though so we can search the area more effectively” “Your right Terrador” The ice guardian agreed “Then let’s start by dividing the areas so we can distribute the volunteers. „Finished Volteer.

  
After some more organizing the guardians let the moles spread the news throughout town with posters as well as openly speeches on popular locations like the market place. And so the message spread throughout town of the Upcoming search for the two Hero’s and eventually landed by a young fire dragon who couldn’t wait to tell the news to his small group friends with excitement sparkling in his ruby red eyes.

* * *

Flame flew as fast as he could over the roofs of Warfang. His ruby red scales where shining in the mornings sun rays with his yellow wings and horns slicing through the chilly air of the new day. He knew it would take some time for him to reach his destination so he took thr time to enjoy the now somehow peaceful view over the city, still scared from the war which felt like it ended just yesterday even though nearly a week was gone by since the two heroes saved the world from Malefor.

  
After around eight minutes of flight Flame reached the small Park where he and his friends always met to hang out and play. The Park had a big meadow in the middle with some lush Forrest to the sides as well as some park benches for the moles. He made his way through the stone gate which was big enough for two fully grown dragons to walk through side by side.

  
It didn’t take long for flame to find his friends laying under a big tree on his left where they usually met up. He trotted over to the group of dragons which wear all around his age of 16 while they were talking about something Flame couldn’t really understand from the distance.

  
Once the group noticed the dragon approach them a young dragoness with the name Ember approached to greet him. Her Pink scales shimmered in the sun which now send her rays out on her body as she left the shadow of the tree. The heart shaped tail blade reflected the sunlight with its polished surface to its sides and blue eyes shined bright at the young fire dragon.

  
“Hey Flame, let me guess you overslept again?” the dragoness said with a teasing voice while a small grin formed on her muzzle.” No not this time. I had to help my father deliver some armour to the guard`s captain and you know how he is when it’s about his job. Especially when it’s such an important one.” Flame answered throwing a smile back. “Also, I picked up some pretty hot news on my way back and if you’re nice to me I may consider telling them to you.” He said as his smile widened on his face.

  
“O common Flame, you can’t even hold back your own excitement i can tell by your nervous tail so just tell us already” came a voice from a young dragoness which had bright yellow scales and dark grey bally plates and two lighter grey horns and tail blade which was formed like a lightning. Her Dark yellowish eyes flashing with excitement for the news her friend kept silent about.

  
“I won’t break that easy this time Lyn” the dragon said with a confident expression making its way on his face as he looked at the smaller electric dragoness that walked up next to ember. “You sure?” “Absolutely sure!”

  
“Well, can u tell us at least what the news are about or maybe a hint so that I know if I even want to hear them.” Sounded a third voice from the tree as a dragon with light grey, almost white scales and light blue belly plating’s walked up to them. His head was crowned with two snow white horns and on his tail was a tail blade in the form of an icicle. His light blue eyes reflected in the sun making them glow.

  
“Hmm … okay but only a hint and only because I know that if I wouldn’t give you a hint you wouldn’t want to hear it in the first place Shiver” The fire dragon said as he smirked at his friend “It has something to do with a search mission.” A big smile made his way onto his face full of excitement. Same could be said about Lyn’s expression.

  
“Well, what is it that u want us to do so that u tell us what it is?” asked a forest green scaled dragoness with the name of Marble who had brown belly plates and brown greyish horns and boulder like tail blade as she glided down from the branch in the tree, she was laying on with a relaxed smile on her face. “Well, I want you guys to do the following thing I’m going to tell you about together with me.” “Well then tell it already!” Lyn almost demanded full of tension tipping from one paw to the other.

  
“Ok, ok! Just calm down a bit. So, as I was flying back home with dad from delivering the armour to the guard’s captain, I heard a mole holding a speech at the central market place about a voluntary search and rescue operation for the two heroes! So, I thought we could we could sign up to help search for them.” He nearly tripped over his own tongue as he explained because he spoke so quickly.

  
“You mean THE two heroes Cynder and Spyro?!” asked Ember in disbelief.” Of course, I mean these two or are there any other heroes that are missing right now?” Flame answered visibly annoyed from the obvious question.

  
“Well, I’m definitely in it! You to shiver, right?” Lyn squeaked full of excitement turning towards the ice dragon which visibly shrunk under the gaze of her yellow eyes. “I don’t think I’m suited for these kinds of tasks.” He said slowly tipping from one paw on the other.

  
“Are you sure we are even allowed to go search for them? I mean there are still groups of the dark army out there.” Whimpered the ice dragon and took a step back from the group.” Oh, come on Shiver it’s going to be fun! And asking doesn’t hurt, right?” said Lyn to her brother with an encouraging voice. “And if anything, dangerous appears your sister will handle it!” Lyn said confident and pressed her chest out. Shiver sighed and nodded in agreement because he knew once his sister got something into her head, he had no way to talk her out of it and she would always drag him with her.

  
“How about you guys?” She asked the two other dragonesses. They looked at each other for a short while then Ember looked back at her and answered “If the guardians are willing to let us go, sure why not, it could a lot of fun to go on an adventure with all of you guys even though I doubt that we would find them.” “You will never know” flame answered cheeky with a small smile again making its way onto his face.

  
Marble just looked at her friends and shook her head “Guess I don’t really have another choice so let’s go and ask the guardians for permission.” she said with her serenely voice while pointing with her snout towards the grand hall where the guardians are usually to be found. They all nodded in agreement, even though Shiver did it hesitantly. They took off towards their destination with Flame at the front closely followed by the rest of the group of friends.

  
It took them about a seven-minute flight to get from the Park to the grand hall and landed on the big plaza in front of the giant stone gate which marked the entrance for the building. The group stares at the amazing construct in fascination for a couple of seconds even though the all seen it before it’s still intimidating to see it up close. They stood there until Flame turned around to the group to ask “Are you guys all ready?” They all nodded in unison "good" and so they began walking through the enormous gate towards the guardian’s.


End file.
